


Начиная с нуля

by Odgir



Series: Двое выживших (Two Survivors) [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odgir/pseuds/Odgir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На что будет похожа жизнь Катце и Гая после Дана Бана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начиная с нуля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starting Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367071) by [labingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labingi/pseuds/labingi). 



> Отступления от фактов канона, возможно ООС.

— Решай, третьего не дано, — Катце сунул руки в карманы, надеясь, что это поможет ему выглядеть непринужденно.

Сгорбившийся на потрескавшемся пластиковом стуле Гай плотнее запахнул куртку оставшейся рукой.

— Ладно, отказываюсь.

— Не будь идиотом. У тебя только два варианта: получить новую руку и достойную работу или подохнуть здесь с голоду, — он окинул взглядом обшарпанную комнату.

— В Мидасе нет ничего достойного.

— Ничего достойного нет здесь.

Гай вглядывался в него своими слишком яркими глазами.

— По крайней мере, здесь надо мной нет хозяина и я никому ничего не должен.

— Ты должен Рики.

— Заткнись, блядь! Хватит уже мусолить эту тему.

— Он хотел, чтобы ты жил.

— Ну так я живу, какие проблемы? — Гай тяжело поднялся со стула и прошел через всю комнату к единственному окну.

— Будешь продолжать в том же духе — долго не протянешь.

Катце совершенно не заботило благополучие неблагодарного монгрела, который был еще той занозой в заднице, но Ясон погиб, потому что Рики убедил его спасти Гая. И даже если бы во всем был виноват один Гай, Катце не мог допустить, чтобы эта жертва оказалась напрасной.

Поэтому после взрыва Дана-Бана он сдержал порыв вогнать в сердце Гая спицу и вместо этого сидел у его койки в больнице и рассказывал известные факты, загоняя другую спицу, спаянную из двух простых мыслей: «Рики вернулся к Ясону» и «ты убил обоих».

Но Катце не получил ожидаемого удовлетворения. В том, как распахнулись глаза Гая, было что-то уродливое, жестокое, слишком смахивающее на другую правду: «Мне наплевать».

Катце позаботился, чтобы Гаю слегка изменили внешность и выдали документы на новое имя, как того и хотел Рики. А Гай вернулся в трущобы — однорукий калека, перебивающийся примитивной физической работой — и продолжал называться старым.

Гай пристально смотрел на стену дома на другой стороне улице.

— Просто оставь меня в покое.

Катце поймал себя на том, что напряжен, как перетянутая струна. Он закурил, чтобы унять дрожь в руках, проследил за тем, как сизый дым заклубился в сумраке комнаты, и разыграл последнюю карту:

— У тебя ужасно странная манера выражать свою любовь.

Гай резко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Что? — в голосе звучало искреннее удивление.

— Я про Рики.

Гай разразился смехом.

— Неужели? Это у меня странная манера?!

Катце пропустил его слова мимо ушей:

— Разве не ты постоянно твердишь, что любил Рики? — он в очередной раз затянулся. — Поэтому ты его кастрировал и, в конечном счете, убил, а теперь даже не считаешь нужным просто принять предложение поработать на складе, чтобы исполнить его последнюю волю.

— Сука ты.

Катце сдержал улыбку, он курил и ждал.

Гай вздохнул и снова уставился в окно. Через пару минут он повернулся к Катце.

— Ладно. Почему бы и нет. Ты прав: в этом мире нет ничего достойного. И, разумеется, ни ты, ни я не исключение. Я мог бы с тем же успехом… да все, что угодно. Насрать. Не то чтоб оно меня волновало.

Катце достал из кармана карту-направление и кинул на стул:

— Послезавтра ты должен прийти в больницу. Как освоишься с новой рукой, приму тебя на работу.

* * *

Гай нечасто сталкивался с Катце на работе. И это было здорово. Чужие глаза казались лазерами, прожигающие в нем чувство вины.

Через пару месяцев полегчало. Он уже не напрягался всякий раз при виде Катце. Стало обычным делом перекинуться парой слов. Жизнь шла почти нормально, словно продолжение тех почти нормальных трех лет без Рики.

Если не считать, что Рики уже не вернуть. И это бремя не сбросить с плеч.

В первый вечер, что Гай работал вдвоем с Катце, образ Рики висел в воздухе. По накладной у них должно было быть двести ящиков с дизайнерскими наркотиками. Катце запускал проверку содержимого, Гай окончательно закрывал молекулярные замки. Ему нравился легкий ритм совместной работы, внезапно Катце остановился, нарушая его. Он уткнулся в инфопланшет, ввел несколько команд и снова уставился в планшет.

— Что-то не так? — Гай взглянул на часы.

— Неучтенный ящик.

— По-моему, лучше лишний, чем недостающий, — вздохнул Гай.

— Нет, не лучше, если лишний не окажется там, где должен быть, — Катце подошел к своему терминалу и начал печатать. Стук клавиш оказывал гипнотическое воздействие.

Гай посмотрел на свою новую руку, которая казалась не совсем его. Захотелось вернуться домой.

— Эй, мне тогда проверить и запечатать остальные?

Катце обернулся, изучающе глядя на него:

— Знаешь, как делать проверку?

— Да.

— Точно?

— Я не какой-то там гаремный пет с IQ около десяти.

— Тогда опиши процедуру.

— Двойная проверка: сравнение регистрационного номера с химическим составом содержимого. Я уже с час наблюдаю, как ты это делаешь.

— Хорошо. Давай, — Катце продолжил печатать.

Гай действовал на автомате, пребывая в задумчивости, пока что-то не привлекло его внимание: щелканье клавиш прекратилось. Катце смотрел на экран, листая нечто вроде финансовых отчетов, между пальцев свисала сигарета. Он никогда не предлагал Гаю закурить.

«Листает и курит одной рукой, двигая бегунок мизинцем».

Замки хлестко щелкали, когда Гай пломбировал контейнеры. Это напоминало ему о Рики, хотя он не понимал, почему. В этом звуке слышалось что-то глухое и резкое, напоминающее о погибших прежде, чем их забрала смерть.

С силой ударила волна старой, знакомой ярости.

Гай бросил заниматься ящиками и бухнулся в кресло рядом с Катце. Гнев сошел на нет так же быстро, как и нахлынул, оставив странную, напряженную тоску.

— Как долго ты был знаком с ним? С Ясоном.

Катце бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Двенадцать лет.

«Двенадцать? Должно быть, он старше, чем выглядит».

— Ты хорошо его знал?

— Довольно хорошо.

Гай внезапно почувствовал себя таким же старым.

— Я знал Рики всего пять лет, не считая тех трех, когда его не было. Нет, на самом деле я знал его четыре года, потому что вернувшийся Рики был совершенно другим.

— Это же совершенно очевидно, — Катце положил сигарету в пепельницу и снова начал набирать текст.

Подколка не достигла цели, Гай был слишком уставшим. Он тихо спросил:

— Почему Рики любил его?

Катце со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Кто его знает.

— Ну ты же знал их обоих, разве нет?

— Они нуждались друг в друге, вот и все.

Гай сжал кулак новой руки, изучая мягкую, белую плоть. Катце продолжил печатать. Через несколько минут раздался мягкий смех.

— Нашел.

Гай едва его слушал. Он проигрывал в уме моменты, проведенные с Рики, начиная с первого дня знакомства. Поначалу у них все складывалось хорошо, но… Гай был слишком удобен для Рики, беспроигрышная ставка, отговорка, чтобы отшивать придурков, которые его хотели.

— Да, — прошептал он, сглатывая сжавшимся горлом. — Я ему никогда не был нужен.

Катце развернулся к нему и резко ответил:

— Покажи мне двух человек, которые в нашем мире действительно нужны _друг другу_. Хочешь знать, почему Рики вернулся к Ясону? Потому что это можно сделать, только когда умираешь. Когда ничего не остается, кроме вас двоих, и то навряд ли. Вне мира, в котором приходится жить, всегда есть тот, кто нуждается, и тот, кто не нуждается. Ты из нуждающихся. Поздравляю. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Он вернулся к терминалу и снова принялся печатать. Гай посмотрел на него и словно впервые увидел: хрупкого и искрящегося. Повинуясь порыву, он протянул руку и убрал от лица рыжие волосы. Катце хлопнул его по ладони.

Гай откинулся на спинку кресла.

— А почему ты его любил?

— С чего ты решил, что можешь лезть ко мне в душу?

— Ты сам сказал, что… в первый день, когда я очнулся в больнице… Мы единственные, кто может говорить о случившемся , — Гай ненавидел неискренность в собственном голосе. Нет ни Рики, ни даже «Бизонов», ни старых друзей. Никого. Рики нет, и никогда больше не будет. Гай подался вперед, поставил локоть на стол Катце, уперся подбородком в ладонь. — Одни мы остались, — Гай крепко зажмурился.

И в следующую секунду услышал голос Катце, на удивление ласковый:

— Не думай об этом, Гай. Лучшее, что ты можешь, просто не думать, пока не… — он замолчал.

— Ненавижу эту жизнь, — сказал Гай.

— Большинство людей ненавидят свою жизнь.

— Никогда не думал, что могу быть настолько одинок. Даже в те годы, когда его не было.

Катце внимательно посмотрел на него. Странное лицо, молодое, жесткое, отмеченное шрамом, со слишком тонкими чертами: из тех лиц, на которые велись бы все озабоченные самцы, если бы оно не было таким свирепым. Таким же свирепым, каким иногда становилось лицо Рики.

«Повезло, что есть шрам, — не к месту подумал Гай. — Ему нужно, чтобы его целовали. Или, может быть, это просто мне нужно его поцеловать».

* * *

Катце не оттолкнул его, когда пальцы Гая снова коснулись его лица. Он ждал, сами мысли замерли в ожидании.

Но поцелуй застал врасплох. Отнюдь не потому что следующий шаг был неочевиден, а потому что все произошло так быстро. Мимолетное прикосновение чужих губ, которое вряд ли можно считать поцелуем.

Сердце Катце забилось.

Они, казалось, изучали друг друга: Гай смотрел на него, он — на Гая. Внезапно пришло осознание, что новое лицо Гая привлекательнее прежнего. Слегка. А еще он обрезал волосы, из-за чего выглядел опрятнее. Разумеется, Катце не нравился Гай. Но они и вправду были единственными, кто понимал, не считая Рауля, которого Катце знал не слишком хорошо и никогда не узнает лучше, потому что они принадлежат разным мирам.

Гай снова поцеловал его. с нежностью, от которой стало покалывать все лицо. Секунду Катце не мог вспомнить, как реагировать, а потом лавиной нахлынули воспоминания о тех далеких днях, когда он, едва доросший до подобных желаний, начал открывать для себя эту сферу вместе с другими мальчишками.

Он обнял широкие плечи Гая и ответил на поцелуй, забывая обо всем, кроме их движений, будто бы плыл по морю. Гай бережно взял его лицо в свои мозолистые ладони. Правая рука скользнула на шею, опустилась на грудь и, задев сосок, сползла на бедро.

Внезапно в голове Катце щелкнуло: «Он не знает». В приступе паники он схватил Гая за руки, с силой оттолкнул и выпалил:

— Я был фурнитуром Ясона.

Гай тупо уставился на него, затем отвел глаза. Его лицо исказилось, как в замедленной съемке. Он встал и ушел в дальний конец помещения, опустился на один из ящиков и закрыл голову руками. Плечи вздрагивали все заметней, пока он, всхлипывая, не согнулся пополам.

Катце наблюдал за ним со смешанным чувством унижения, жалости и печали — слишком медленно понимая, из-за кого на самом деле рыдает Гай.

Когда он затих, Катце сказал:

— Я здесь закончу. Иди домой, уже поздно.

Гай, не глядя, схватил свою куртку и поспешно направился к двери.

Катце откинулся на спинку кресла, потянулся за сигаретой только, чтобы обнаружить, что она сгорела дотла. Губы все еще покалывало, и Катце боялся ими пошевелить: боялся почувствовать вкус Гая и боялся потерять его. Это было так же странно, как проснуться в чужом теле. Он зажег другую сигарету и крепко зажал губами.

Он выставил себя дураком, но со временем все забудется, как всегда забывалось. Надо только притвориться, что случившееся его никак не задело.

* * *

Гаю потребовался месяц, чтобы решиться попробовать еще раз. Он сам удивлялся такому повороту дел. Не то чтобы Катце ему очень нравился: холодный и высокомерный. Хотеть его было мазохизмом со стороны Гая, таким же, как хотеть Рики.

«Еще один прекрасный мужик, который меня пошлет».

Ведь все к тому и шло. Даже если бы Катце хотел его, как ему показалось, он никогда по-настоящему не оттает. Гай знал, он уже проходил через такое.

Кроме того, он никогда не занимался сексом с кастратами и понятия не имел, что из этого может получиться. Каждый раз, когда Гай думал об этом, ему становилось тошно от мысли о Рики. Оставалось только дивиться, почему Катце не занялся собой, если мог позволить себе оплатить новую руку для Гая.

Существовало множество веских причин не приставать к начальству.

Но Гай все равно бы им не внял, вероятно, потому что не знал, как иначе себя вести.

Еще почти месяц понадобился на то, чтобы найти возможность остаться с Катце наедине.

Вечером Гай принес ему инвентарную ведомость.

— У одного подвесного контейнера трещина в замке, — сказал он, передавая инфопланшет. — Ребята из техподдержки завтра заварят.

Катце бросил взгляд на ведомость:

— Что с грузом?

— Груза нет. Контейнер был пустой.

— Ладно. Значит, завтра, — Катце отложил планшет и вернулся к компьютеру.

Гай с минуту наблюдал, как он курит и вчитывается в строки на экране. Вот он, шанс, но теперь, когда все сложилось, слова застряли в горле.

«Дурацкая затея. Брось уже».

Внутри что-то заскрипело, признавая поражение. Гай уже двинулся к выходу, но обернулся у самой двери.

— Катце, я…

В него впились чужие глаза.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты знал… Я все еще хочу тебя. То, что я сделал… я… знал, и я все еще… — он почувствовал, что лицо пылает от прилива крови, будто у ребенка, только что покинувшего «Гардиан».

Катце не отреагировал.

Вообще никак. Не произнес ни слова, не шевельнулся, на его лице не отразилось ни намека на человеческие чувства — он только небрежно поднес сигарету к губам, а затем опустил руку, и дым окутал его, как вуаль.

Внутри Гая сталью затвердел гнев.

— Прекрасно. Забудь, — он с силой распахнул дверь и вышел.

* * *

Неделю спустя идущий домой Гай с удивлением услышал за спиной быстрые шаги. Он резко развернулся, готовый ударить, — и увидел Катце.

Гай продолжил путь сквозь моросящий дождь, что серебрил очертания улицы.

— Чего тебе?

— Слишком долго дуешься.

Если бы Катце не был его начальником, Гай бы ему точно вмазал.

— Для меня есть какие-то распоряжения, или сегодня просто вечер непрошеных советов?

— Вот потому тебя так легко читать.

— Если ты… — Гай замолчал.

Какое-то время они шли в тишине. Поднялся ветер. Катце плотнее запахнул свое пальто.

— Я пересплю с тобой, если хочешь.

«Что еще за херня? Он, что, издевается?»

Гай сдержал усмешку:

— Ты охеренно быстро передумал.

— Ничего я не передумал. Просто ты разбушевался прежде, чем я успел составить о тебе мнение.

Гай сверлил его глазами. Объяснение выглядело полной туфтой, но лицо Катце как всегда ничего не выражало.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты медленно соображаешь?

— Это ты быстро закипаешь.

«Быстро закипаю?»

— Зачем ты со мной играешь?

— Может, мне просто нравится, — Катце замолчал, грубо схватил Гая за руку и затащил под козырек остановки. — Может, я хочу увидеть, как ты, самодовольный ублюдок, будешь корчиться от боли.

— Я само…?

— Ты убил двух самых дорогих мне людей и думаешь, что я испытываю к тебе что-то, кроме ненависти?

Грудь Гая пронзила боль. Вспышка негодования погасла в холодном чувстве облегчения. Он это заслужил: слышать обвинения в свой адрес, слышать, что он никчемен. Он этого жаждал. Где-то на задворках сознания тихий голос удивился: неужели Рики ему настолько дорог?

Вокруг тяжело падали крупные капли дождя, порыв ветра дернул за одежду. В свете лампы лицо Катце снова казалось каменным, лишенным человеческих эмоций, как залитый дождем тротуар.

«Так мне и надо, — подумал Гай, едва сознавая, что имеет в виду. — Никакого сострадания. Какое облегчение».

— Ты прав, — ответил он. — Я убил их. Мог бы с тем же успехом перерезать им глотки. И я думал… — челюсти сжались так, что не сразу удалось открыть рот. — Да плевать мне на этого ублюдочного блонди.

— Он спас тебе жизнь.

— Он сделал то, о чем его попросили. Но Рики… Все вышло как-то через задницу.

Катце усмехнулся:

— Калечить людей, которых ты, если верить твоим заявлениям, любишь, не лучший способ выразить чувства.

Что-то в Гае продолжало ломаться, что-то вроде ребра. Срослось, только чтобы снова сломаться. И теперь опять ломалось.

— Раз так, скажи, что мне тогда _следовало_ сделать? Потому что я все думал и думал, но так и не допер, — он вцепился в волосы руками, словно хотел вырвать вместе с ними из головы озарение. — Я не мог оставить его там. Не мог его _оставить_. Но как иначе я мог вызволить его от блонди?

Очередная усмешка:

— Ну конечно, ты заботился исключительно о благополучии Рики.

— Я действительно заботился только о его… — Гай прикусил язык. — Хорошо, что если я злился? Ревновал? Был раздавлен? Само собой. Скажешь, Рики был счастлив? Скажешь, ему нравилось быть рабом? Рабом — моему Рики — всю оставшуюся жизнь?

— Есть вещи и похуже…

— То есть я должен был оставить все, как есть? Ты не знал его, не так, как я. Он был нашим героем еще в детские годы, он родился для того, чтобы бросить вызов миру, — у Гая перехватило дух. — Я должен был его спасти. И я сделал единственное, до чего додумался. И ты, ты мне говоришь, тебе хватает наглости говорить, что он тебе дорог?

— Если думаешь, что это было легко…

— Ты устроил так, чтобы нас всех арестовали! Ты вернул Рики ему!

На лице Катце мелькнула скептическая улыбка:

— Я не возвра…

— Ты когда-нибудь хоть что-то сделал для Рики?

— Я сказал ему уезжать из Танагуры, пока Ясон за ним не пришел. И тот факт, что он этого не сделал, ни о чем тебе не говорит?

Гай зажмурился, пока бегущие по лицу капли не стали просто дождем, и взглянул на Катце:

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Катце вздохнул, провел пальцами по мокрым волосам:

— Ты хотел меня. Я просто говорю, что я не против.

Гай в замешательстве покачал головой.

— Тебе, что, в кайф спать с теми, кого ты ненавидишь?

Катце таращился на него — нет, на стену позади него, — несколько долгих секунд. В конце концов он слегка пожал плечами.

— Я не ненавижу тебя. Ты мне не нравишься, но как ты сказал, мы единственные, кто может говорить о случившемся.

— Потому что этот разговор получился ужасно веселым, — Гай развернулся и пошел прочь, немного удивленный и — до странности — довольный тем, что Катце продолжает идти рядом.

Близлежащие улицы пронизывали болтовня, смех и крики. Они подходили к границе Кереса, где Гай продолжал жить, несмотря на то, что имел мидасский идентификационный номер. Трущобы были ему домом.

Гай бросил взгляд на Катце, который всматривался в улицу, как и всякий разумный ночной прохожий.

«Что за игру он ведет?»

Существовал только один способ это узнать.

— Когда? — безэмоционально спросил Гай.

— Все равно.

«Нет, оно того не стоит. Совершенно не стоит. Пусть играет в свои игры с кем-нибудь другим. Но я единственный, с кем он может поговорить».

— Как насчет конца недели?

— Я заберу тебя после работы.

Гай отрывисто кивнул и ушел, оставив Катце стоять под дождем.

* * *

Филипп, новый блонди, отвечающий за черный рынок, заставил Катце остро скучать по Ясону. Каждую неделю он вызывал монгрела к себе в кабинет, чтобы отдать очередные распоряжения и затребовать отчеты. Ясон действовал гораздо изящнее: порой позволял посидеть с ним, предлагал выпить, спрашивал мнение Катце о тех или иных тенденциях на рынке.

Предстояло написать последнюю серию отчетов, и если бы не договоренность с Гаем, Катце просто бы поехал к себе и засел за работу. Надо было отменить встречу.

Будь Ясон жив, он бы смерил Катце фирменным взглядом, позволил бы себе мимолетную понимающую улыбку, которая всякий раз вызывала у Катце трепет. Будь Ясон жив…

Минутой позже в дверь позвонили. Стоящий у порога с пакетом для покупок Гай походил на потерявшегося туриста.

«С виду болван болваном. В жизни не подумаешь, что он может кого-то убить».

— Что это? — Катце кивнул на пакет.

Гай зашел в кабинет, нервно улыбаясь.

— Ужин.

Катце чуть приподнял брови. «Он собирается за мной ухаживать?» Он накинул пальто.

— Что ты взял?

— Три тыквенных каши.

Катце криво улыбнулся. Каша была одним из основных блюд в «Гардиан».

— Нет, эта хорошая, — сказал Гай. — Мидасская, не кересская.

Катце выключил свет и первым вышел в коридор.

— Ничто не сравнится с тремя порциями тыквенной каши.

— Ну тогда можем не есть, — сухо ответил Гай.

«Боже милостивый, он еще и обидчив».

— Да нет, это должно быть здорово. Будет навевать ностальгию.

Попытки поболтать о пустяках, пока они ехали к Катце, затухали сами собой. Тишину нарушало только гудение двигателя. Катце размышлял о Гае и Рики, о том, почему Гай не видел другого пути. Его размышления прервал чужой голос:

— В самом деле, если ты не планируешь ужинать… Не знаю, на сколько часов ты решил меня пригласить.

Катце бросил на него быстрый взгляд — Гай смотрел в окно, одинокий и жалкий.

— Гай, если бы я хотел кого-то трахнуть и выставить за дверь, то снял бы проститутку, — Катце кривил душой: авантюра не стоила того, чтобы давать повод для слухов о своей ущербности.

Гай только вяло улыбнулся в ответ.

К тому времени, когда они добрались до квартиры Катце, тот уже искренне хотел, чтобы Гай ушел. Все происходящее было явно дурацкой затеей, но Катце уже влип по уши.

— Славное местечко, — Гай стоял посреди общей комнаты, сжимая магазинный пакет, как талисман.

— Давай уже покончим с этим. У меня на завтра еще полно работы.

Губы Гая сжались в жесткую линию.

— Я не понимаю. Что происходит? Я _знаю_ , что ты хотел меня той ночью на складе. Я чувствовал. Но после того сраного представления на улице… и это… куча дерьма… — он засмеялся ломким смехом. — Я, может, и твой подчиненный, но я не шлюха и не буду терпеть эту хуйню.

Он направился к двери, как всегда неуклюже, когда двигался слишком быстро.

«Просто дай ему уйти».

— Гай, постой.

Гай, не слушая его, взялся за ручку двери.

Катце спешно придумывал что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы сказать… объяснить…

— Гай, ты прав.

Гай остановился, не оборачиваясь.

— Это было… грубо с моей стороны. Я просто… — «Просто что?» — Мне трудно… переключиться с рабочего общения на личное. Мне нечасто приходится это делать. Переключаться.

Гай сверлил его глазами. Спустя какое-то время он упер пакет в бедро и поднял освободившуюся руку в беспомощном жесте.

— Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я даже не понимаю, что ты можешь…

Неизбежный вопрос. Катце разозлился не на Гая — на мироздание. Он сдержал злость, забрал пакет с покупками и стал выкладывать их на обеденный стол.

— Есть кастрюля? — спросил из-за спины Гай.

— Нет, нету. Конечно, есть, — Катце зашел на кухню и вручил Гаю кастрюлю. Тот, не решаясь поднять глаза на Катце, взял ее и принялся разогревать кашу.

Катце знал, что должен извиниться за резкость, но не мог. Извиняются только подчиненные. Он в своем кабинете и за его пределами приходился Гаю начальником, и было жизненно важно, чтобы их роли оставались ясны. Катце закурил.

— Действительно, наводит на мысли о доме, — он кивнул на кашу, удивленный тем, что назвал «Гардиан» домом.

— Ты, наверно, рад, что его покинул.

— И да, и нет, — он заколебался. — Иногда мне любопытно, как сложилась бы моя жизнь, попади я в Керес.

— Ты никогда там не жил? В смысле, за пределами «Гардиан».

— Я стал фурнитуром в двенадцать.

Гай с минуту ничего не говорил, потом ответил:

— В Кересе главное, с кем ты знаешься.

Катце издал тихий смешок:

— В Кересе заправляют не те, кто якшается с монгрелами.

— Я не про то. У тебя, конечно же, и глубокие тарелки есть?

Катце достал тарелки, Гай молча разложил кашу черпаком. Сели за стол.

Гай мельком взглянул на Катце:

— Ешь и куришь одновременно?

Тот лишь продолжил курить.

— Тогда про что?

— Ты не знаешь? — Катце отказывался признавать оттенок пренебрежения в голосе Гая.

Он переложил сигарету в левую руку и попробовал кашу.

— Неплохо, — во всяком случае не хуже каши, что он помнил.

Гай вздохнул.

— С Рики я был счастлив. Без Рики я стал никем. Когда выяснилось, что я лишился Рики из-за этого… — он провел рукой по лицу. — Моя жизнь превратилась в ад. Все просто.

Разумеется, именно это им и двигало. «Я и вправду такой болван сегодня».

Они молча покончили с кашей. Катце затушил окурок.

— Чаю? — спросил он, пока мыли посуду.

— Давай, — рассеянно согласился топтавшийся рядом Гай. Он не был любителем чая. Керес не баловал разнообразием напитков.

Через минуту-другую Гай рассмеялся.

— В чем дело? — Катце поднял глаза от залитой горячей водой заварки.

— Пахнет, как твои сигареты, — Гай кивнул на чайник.

— В них то же самое слабое успокоительное.

— Надеюсь, не слишком успокоительное? — Гай легко и игриво погладил его по руке.

Душа ушла в пятки. «Так мы все-таки будем?..»

— Успокаивающее, — он передал Гаю чашку.

— А?

— Правильная форма слова.

— Сноб, — улыбнулся Гай.

— Возможно, но чем образованнее выглядишь, тем серьезнее тебя воспринимают.

— Плевал я, насколько серьезно меня воспринимают другие, — они стояли на кухне, изучая содержимое чашек. — В самом деле, — секунду спустя сказал Гай, — Я не… Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь…

— Я чувствую то же, что и ты, — отрезал Катце. — Может, я и не могу кончить, но не перестал быть человеком после того, как меня оскопили, — он смотрел в чашку и старался, чтобы голос остался твердым. — У меня все еще есть тело, и оно нуждается в прикосновениях.

Взгляд Гая жег, как лампа для обогрева. Он поставил свою чашку на стол, потом забрал чашку Катце, поставил рядом, взял его лицо в ладони, мягко поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел с привкусом каши и чая. От такого на глаза Катце навернулись слезы, настоящие слезы. Не такие, что можно заметить, но Катце чувствовал их, но всего лишь мгновение, ощущение прокатилось по всему телу, как при прикосновении чужих губ.

Он расслабился в объятиях Гая, прислонился спиной к буфету, положив ладони на мужественные, надежные плечи. Ощущения были приятными: ткань рубашки поверх мышц и костей, губы Гая проследили линию челюсти прямо под шрамом, чужие волосы щекотали щеку.

Катце жалел, что все не может остаться, как есть, жалел, что легкомысленно обязался заняться сексом с этим человеком. По большому счету, он ведь не собирается что-то с этого поиметь? Он просто поставит под угрозу свой авторитет, станет уязвимым, выставит напоказ свое увечье перед этим парнем — своим подчиненным.

Парадоксально, но эта мысль заставила отбросить осторожность. Он притянул к себе лицо Гая, горячо поцеловал.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Гай коротко рассмеялся. Катце забеспокоился, не зная, что означает этот смех. Он не понимал Гая, не догадывался, почему Гай его выбрал и по-прежнему хотел, зная о его неполноценности.

Руки Гая забрались под рубашку. Катце снял ее. На этом этапе было легко. Дальше будет труднее.

Гай игриво толкнул его в направлении кровати — она стояла в общей комнате, потому что Катце жил один. Гай первым скинул свою рубашку, сел на постель и принялся разуваться, снимая тяжелые рабочие ботинки. Катце убавил основной свет до янтарно-желтого и быстро избавился от одежды. Затягивать не имело смысла.

Когда он сел рядом с Гаем, тот притянул его к себе и снова поцеловал.

«Он намеренно не смотрит — какое облегчение». Ненадолго опять стало хорошо, он устроился в объятиях Гая, кожа к коже.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — шепнул Гай на ухо.

Катце не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия. Все, чего он хотел, чтобы сердце перестало колотиться.

— Это неважно. Делай, что ты хочешь, а я почувствую, что смогу.

Гай немного отстранился, посмотрел на него сверху:

— Хочешь почувствовать меня внутри?

Усилием воли Катце заставил себя посмотреть Гаю в глаза:

— Конечно. Почему нет?

— Смазка есть?

«Проклятье, я просто обязан был на чем-то проколоться».

— Да, — купил вчера и забыл в пальто. Он обреченно встал с постели и вытащил бутылек из кармана.

«Кем надо быть, чтобы носить такое с собой?»

Но если Гай и счел это странным, то не подал виду. Просто взял флакон и привычно нанес смазку на встающий член.

«Надо приласкать его. Приласкать его там».

Но Катце удержался. Он сомневался, как себя вести — хватит, нет нужды выставлять напоказ свое невежество, — поэтому он просто поцеловал Гая в шею. Тот притянул Катце ближе, уткнулся носом ему в плечо, провел жирными от смазки пальцами по ребрам. Ощущения должны были быть приятными. Они и были, но опасения убивали все удовольствие.

Катце откинулся на постель и потянул Гая за собой, желая со всем покончить. Член Гая терся о кожу в паху, о шрамы между ног. Катце залился румянцем. Он ненавидел краснеть и думал, что отучился.

— О боже, до чего же мы друг другу подходим, — выдохнул Гай. — Даже спереди. Боже, — он прижался теснее. — Никогда бы не подумал.

Катце хотелось, чтобы он заткнулся. Все, сказанное Гаем, казалось бессмыслицей.

Гай медленно протискивался внутрь. Несмотря на обильную смазку, было адски больно. Настолько больно, что скоро Катце мог сосредоточиться лишь на том, сколько еще это будет продолжаться.

Очевидно, пока Гай не кончит, но этот момент все не наступал. Спустя, казалось, вечность Гай перестал вбиваться в его тело и отстранился. Они неподвижно лежали рядом, Гай легко поглаживал лоб любовника. Катце не смотрел на него. Внутри саднило и было грязно, кожу покрывал чужой пот. Хотелось остаться одному, нужно было дописать отчеты, но Катце не мог набраться достаточно холодности, чтобы указать Гаю на дверь.

Внезапно тот сел прямо, с трудом ловя воздух. Катце взглянул на него, удивленный тем, что видит бегущие по лицу слезы.

— Прости, — заглушая всхлипы рукой, Гай бросился одеваться.

Катце так же быстро натянул свои вещи, радуясь, что обрел защиту, и требовательно спросил:

— Что с тобой не так?

Не так было все. Вся проклятая ночь была одним сплошным унижением.

«Что не так?» Как тут подобрать слова?

Гай даже представить себе такого не мог. Было донельзя очевидно, что для Катце это первый раз . Гай и раньше задавался этим вопросом, но теперь у него практически не осталось сомнений. Сначала поразившая его догадка показалась невозможной, потом — слишком горькой: человек дожил до двадцати четырех — двадцати пяти лет, не зная ласки.

Почему так случилось, что Катце выбрал именно его? К Гаю никто не обращался с подобными просьбами. Даже у Рики до него были парни. Гай досадовал на себя. Досадовал, что не смог сообразить, как теперь кто-то может хотеть от него чего-то большего, чем бессмысленный трах. Но кое-кто действительно хотел, потому что это было чем угодно, но не бессмысленным трахом.

Катце доверился ему. Если бы Гай сел и подумал, этого хватило бы, чтобы разбить ему сердце: Катце выставил себя настолько уязвимым, что Гаю достаточно лишь слабого намека, чтобы полностью уничтожить его авторитет на рынке. Но Катце даже не попросил хранить молчание. Будто он и так знал.

Но почему он настолько доверял Гаю? Гай не заслуживал этого, как не заслуживал Рики, такого красивого, отважного и блистательного. Рики, который уже никогда не будет принадлежать Гаю, которого Гай больше никогда не увидит, потому что убил его. Искалечил и убил.

«Что не так?»

Гай плюхнулся на край кровати и отвернулся. Он сомневался, что сможет совладать с лицом, если осмелится взглянуть на Катце.

— Жизнь — такая трудная штука, — Гай судорожно вздохнул. — Почему жить так адски трудно?

Последовало молчание. Гай смаргивал слезы, пока их не удалось немного сдержать.

Он услышал звук выдвигаемого ящика и щелчок зажигалки.

— Будешь?

— Ага, — Гай едва взглянул на Катце, когда тот протянул ему сигарету и предложил прикурить. Гай затянулся и, успокаиваясь, выдохнул. — Спасибо.

Катце вздохнул и сел с другой стороны кровати. Гай изучал свою сигарету.

— Знаешь, эти намного лучше тех, что продаются в Кересе.

Катце выпустил облако сизого дыма.

— Какого беса человек, работающий в Мидасе, до сих пор покупает сигареты в Кересе?

— Там дешевле.

Катце лишь покачал головой.

Какое-то время они молча курили.

Наконец Катце нарушил тишину:

— Ну, не могу сказать, что было неинтересно.

Внутри у Гая будто что-то оборвалось. Ему не приходилось слышать подобных издевок даже от тех, кто давал понять, что все кончено.

Катце еще раз затянулся:

— Знаю, я… не на высоте. Добавим к этому неполноценность. Но я… — он замолчал и затушил сигарету.

К горлу Гая снова подступили слезы. Он не знал, что говорить и что делать. После неловкой паузы, Гай запинаясь, произнес:

— Послушай, ты очень красивый и… ты мне нравишься. Действительно нравишься. Даже с учетом того, что ты мой требовательный начальник.

Мрачно наблюдавший за ним Катце расплылся в улыбке:

— Я очень хороший начальник.

Гай тоже слегка улыбнулся.

— Мне надо идти, — он оглянулся в поисках пепельницы, но она была у Катце.

Катце забрал у него сигарету и затушил.

— Могу тебя подвезти.

— Не стоит, — пришла пора пожелать друг другу доброй ночи. Пора возвращаться домой, пройтись по свежему воздуху.

— Хорошо, — Катце встал, и Гай поднялся вслед за ним.

Надевая куртку, он набрался храбрости:

— Можно вопрос?

Катце никак не отреагировал.

— Почему ты не сделаешь восстановительную операцию?

Глаза Катце стали холодными.

— Я такой, какой есть, и хотя по работе приходится это скрывать, я себя не стыжусь… Кстати, если ты хоть заикнешься…

— Я никому не скажу. И не сказал бы.

Лицо Катце казалось каменным.

— Отлично. Тебе хватает мозгов не вынуждать меня договаривать угрозу.

— Катце, я бы не стал никому говорить.

С минуту они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Потом, повинуясь порыву, Гай сократил расстояние между ними и глубоко поцеловал Катце, с удовольствием — нет, с облегчением — ощущая, как Катце навалился на него всем весом.

— Будешь со мной встречаться? — спросил Гай, дыша ему в щеку.

Катце отстранился, рассеянно оглядел комнату, будто ища что-то, лежащее не на своем месте. Не найдя, он повернулся к Гаю:

— Если и буду, то не жди поблажек на работе. Если кто-то заподозрит, что между нами что-то есть, я буду гонять тебя так, чтобы никому не взбрело в голову обвинять меня в фаворитизме. И когда я говорю «гонять», то имею в виду — без повышения зарплаты. Я не буду корректировать твое расписание, чтобы оно совпадало с моим. И мы не будем видеться на работе, кроме как по делу или в конце дня, когда будем уходить.

— Это все?

— Тебе мало?

Гай подавил улыбку.

— А я уж подумал, ты действительно собираешься ставить условия.

Катце почти смущенно опустил глаза, погладил Гая по руке.

— Уже поздно. Тебе лучше идти.

— Пока, — сказал Гай, быстро сжал и поцеловал руку Катце, а затем ушел в ночь.


End file.
